The Fragile (Nine Inch Nails album)
The Fragile is the third studio album by American industrial rock group Nine Inch Nails. Released as a double album on September 21st, 1999, by Nothing Records and Interscope Records in the United States and by Island Records in Europe. This album was produced by Nine Inch Nails frontman Trent Reznor and long time collaborator Alan Moulder. Track Listing CD All tracks written by Trent Reznor, except where noted. Personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of The Fragile. * Trent Reznor – vocals, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, bass guitar, upright bass, cello, violin, piano, synthesizers, mellotron, ukulele, mandolin, percussion, programming, producer * Tom Baker – mastering * Leo Herrera – engineer * Bob Ezrin – album sequencing assistant * Mason Kemmer – violin, donair supplier * Paul DeCarli – programming * Charlie Clouser – programming, synthesizers, atmospheres * Clinton Bradley – programming, technical assistant to Bob Ezrin * Danny Lohner – drum programming, ambiance, synthesizers, guitars (1, 7, 8, 12, 15, 19) * Buddha Boys Choir – choir, chorus, chant (9, 18) * Keith Hillebrandt – choir, programming, additional sound design, chorus (9, 18) * Steve Duda – choir, programming, percussion (9), chorus (9, 18), violin (23) * Buddha Debutante Choir – backing vocals (2) * Heather Bennett – backing vocals (2) * Melissa Daigle – backing vocals (2) * Jerome Dillon – drums (5) * Adrian Belew – guitars (7, 12, 15) * Mike Garson – piano (7, 13, 23) * Di Coleman – backing vocals (8) * Dr. Dre – mixing assistant (8) * Tracy Hardin – backing vocals (8) * Cherry Holly – trumpet (9) * Page Hamilton – guitar (10) * Marcus London – choir, chorus (18) * Doug Idleman – choir, chorus (18) * Eric Edmonson – choir, chorus (18) * Alan Moulder – producer, engineer, mixing * Brian Pollack – engineer * Clint Mansell – choir, chorus (9, 18) * Adam Persaud – choir, chorus (18) * Matthew Nicholls – backing vocals * Dave Ogilvie – engineer * David Carson – art direction, design, photography * M. Gabriela Rivas – backing vocals (2) * Christine Parrish – backing vocals (2) * Judy Miller – backing vocals (2) * Martha Wood – backing vocals (2) * Fae Young - backing vocals (2) * Rodney Sulton – backing vocals (8) * Stefani Taylor – backing vocals (8) * Nigel Wiesehan – choir, chorus (18) * Barbara Wilson – backing vocals (8) * Leslie Wilson – backing vocals (8) * Gary I. Neal – backing vocals (8) * Traci Nelson - backing vocals (8) * Elquine L. Rice – backing vocals (8) * Terry L. Rice – backing vocals (8) * Denise Milfort – vocals (11) * Bill Rieflin – drums (11) * Willie – cello (11) * Kim Prevost – vocals (14) * Nick Scott – choir, chorus (18) Why It Rocks # It's a good "continuation" to the artist's previous breakthrough hit album The Downward Spiral, albeit with different and darker style compared to it's predecessor. # Large number of tracks to listen (23). # While it's a darker and more depressing album, The Fragile still manages to have some moments of beauty such as "La Mer", it's title track and "We're In This Together". # "The Day The World Went Away" and "We're In This Together" are well adored by the fanbase and regarded as one of the greatest tracks composed by Trent himself. # Bizarre looking but great cover art. Featuring the Öxarárfoss waterfall from Iceland and a close-up of a Seashell in the West Indies. # Some of it's songs have been featured in movies and video games with fitting use such as 300 (Just Like You Imagined) and Need For Speed: Undercover (The Mark Has Been Made). # This is one of Nine Inch Nail's best projects. # The lyrics on this album are great. Bad Qualities # Trent Reznor himself associated the album with his poor mental condition during 1990s and admitted that during the writing of "La Mer", he was contemplating suicide. # Most of the tracks seem to lack lyrics, thanks to the artist's depression mentioned above. Reception The Fragile received generally positive reviews from contemporary critics. Mojo called it "an impressively multi-textured, satisfyingly violent sonic workout", and Alternative Press found it "nothing short of astounding". Edna Gundersen of USA Today called it "meticulously honed and twisted to baffle, tantalize, disarm and challenge the listener", and wrote that "the coats of polish ... can't camouflage Trent Reznor's perverse and subversive paths to musical glory." Ann Powers of Spin called the album "a good old-fashioned strap-on-your-headphones experience". Jon Pareles of The New York Times wrote that, although he "doesn't approach suicide as he did on" The Downward Spiral, "Reznor can hide in the studio and piece together music that's as cunning, and disquieting, as his raw anger used to be." Will Hermes of Entertainment Weekly viewed that, even "if Reznor's emotional palette is limited, it remains broader than any of his metalhead peers", and that, "right now, hard rock simply doesn't get any smarter, harder, or more ambitious than this." Robert Hilburn of the Los Angeles Times wrote that, despite its length, "this is a profoundly challenging and moving work that strikes at the hollowness of most contemporary pop-rock with bullwhip force." The Guardian's Adam Sweeting praised it as "a fearsomely accomplished mix of monster riffing, brooding melodies and patches of minimalist soul-searching". Rolling Stone writer Rob Sheffield felt that the album's "excess is Reznor's chosen shock tactic here, and what's especially shocking is how much action he packs into his digital via dolorosa." Chart Performance Weekly Charts Year-end Charts Trivia * According to Trent Reznor himself, the album itself was intended as a "sequel" to his previous album, The Downward Spiral. In this case, the protagonist goes from seeking happiness (left) only to returning his original feelings at the bottom of his spiral (right). Category:1990s Category:Industrial rock Category:Nine Inch Nails Category:Albums